Re: Shadowed Hearts
by kradnohikari
Summary: The main characters from Colosseum and XD are back on another quest to stop another organization and help purify a new set of pokemon. During their quest they find themselves growing closer. What does this mean for our pair? Yaoi, Shota


**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, but the plot and some of the characters names...

**Warnings-** SLASH/YAOI. Which is boy on boy! Don't like it don't read it. You have been warned. Oh yes and we can't forget this is also SHOTA. Don't know what it means then don't read it. Sex, graphic if you click on the link

**Pairing- **As of right now the only pairing I'm doing is Wes(Colisuem)x Shugo(XD)

Remake of Shadowed Hearts, only because I didn't really like the other version. Unlike before, there is sex in the first chapter, though it has been removed. To find it, look for the LJ link in my profile.

**Chapter 1**

Lights and music played around him as the man looked at the place, watching those around him. His body moved slightly to the music that was playing around him, while he reached the bar. Placing his hand on the table, he tapped his gloved fingers against the counter. "I need a beer." He called to the bartender, turning around to watch the dance floor once again.

As the song changed, he started to adjust to it, swaying his body a little faster. He tapped his black boot against the ground at a steady pace he barely even paying attention to the drink that was sliding on the counter for him. "Thanks." He told the worker who had run off to the next customer. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a bill and paid for the drink, before grabbing it and taking a long sip of the amber drug.

He felt the liquid slipping down his throat, before he stopped drinking and stepped away from the counter. Moving to the dance floor he smiled and nodded to those who passed him, his light blond hair moving slightly with each step. His body moved to the music as he finished off his drink and placed it on the table. He wanted to go and dance with a partner that looked suitable for a long night to make up for the time he would lose while on his job.

His constantly wandering gaze settled on a younger looking red head, causing a grin to slip on his face. He did not look old enough to even be here, never mind be drinking alcohol. He did not question though as he pushed through the crowd, making his way to the person.

"Care to dance?" He asked, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, squeezing it gently. The music was so loud that he had his doubts about the other even hearing him.

Turning around the boy looked at the blonde-haired person shocked. "Uhm..' He trailed off, looking around hoping that he wasn't responding to something that wasn't his question. "Sure." Finishing off the drink, the redhead placed it on the table before him and started to move out onto the dance floor. There was a slight flush to his face from his state, but otherwise there were no other signs of him having too much to drink.

"The name is Wes," the blond stated as he wrapped an arm around the younger man. He pulled him close to his chest, as he started to move to the music, leading the other. Of course, Wes intended to do more then just dancing tonight, but that was only if the other responded to his advances.

Nodding his head, he closed his vibrant green pools and rested his head against the firm chest before him. "Shugo." He whispered, letting his mind focus on the music. So lost in his own world, he didn't notice the blonde's intentions.

Wes smirked, liking the name. "So Shugo what brings you here?" He asked, as a hand trailed downwards, squeezing the rounded ass he had found.

Jumping at the feel, the redhead glared at the man, before pulling away. "No." He told him firmly, leaving to go off to the bar to get another drink off someone who was willing. He hummed to himself, not noticing that Wes was starting to come after him again. Leaning against the bar, he picked at his yellow vest, offering smiles to those around him.

"Let me buy you something." The blond said, surprised at the sudden exit of the other. Reaching out, he placed a hand on his shoulder, as he nodded to the bartender. "Beer?" He asked, shifting his weight.

Shugo moved out from under his hand and nodded his head. "Beer is fine.' He let his gaze wander, trying his hardest not to focus on what was going on behind him. He hummed lowly, his body moving to the music as he sat down next to a good-looking man. "Hey." He said, hoping he could get some more of what he wanted and have Wes leave him alone.

He wanted a drink, not sex. That would probably happen when he was piss drunk, if he could get to that point. Making small talk, he grabbed the drink that was offered to him by the blond. "Thanks." He told the older man, before continuing to talk with the man. He heard Wes leave and grinned at his victory. Taking another sip, he scored himself yet another drink.

--

It didn't long for the red head to fall under the influence of the alcohol. His hues slipped out of focus, as the world around him blurred. He giggled at the spinning area and moved slowly, almost tripping over himself. "Hey Wes," he slurred, falling against the man in question.

Had he been sober he would have avoided the other like the plague. He pulled himself away, not even noticing the arms that were snaking around his body. He closed his hues, pulling away stumbling once again.

"Shugo? You've had too much to drink." He told the other, trying to straighten the other out. A hand slipped to touch the clothed ass once again, and he smirked when after squeezing it a low moan escaped the other. "Not going to leave me again?" He tilted his head to the side, watching the other, waiting for another bad reaction.

"No." The boy said, unable to move, much less think straight. He arched slightly into the touch, finding himself wanting more. Letting his head rest against the chest before him, he shifted slightly, feeling the blond start to move against him slightly. He couldn't help the moan that escaped again.

"If you want to do that, then maybe we should go elsewhere." He spoke; his speech slurred as he pulled away and looked at the other. A sloppy grin spread across his face while he tried to meet the other's body.

The smirk that was on the blond's face grew, as he did as he was told. Holding the red head's hand, he led him outside and to his car. He let the other slip inside, before he slipped in himself. Pulling away from the club, he drove them to the hotel he was staying in for the night. He parked in the lot and let the other come out, watching the drunken child move slowly. He found it all amusing.

"A hotel?" Shugo asked, raising a brow as he leaned against the wall for support. He watched the other fumble to find his keys, before opening the door. "Come on… You wanted this…" He whispered, remembering the feelings he had in the club and wishing to have more.

Unable to move very far, he fell against the large bed in the middle of the room, giggling once again. He spread his legs and closed his hues waiting for some action. "Be careful with me Wes." He said, running his hands over the side of the bed.

Wes laughed at it, closing the door behind him. Taking of his coat, he pulled off his boots afterwards and moved barefoot through the room. "Careful? Alcohol makes you talk too much." He concluded, moving to the bed and the other.

He reached out and leaned over the bedding, pressing his lips against the others in a deep kiss. He ran his hands down the sides of the yellow vest the red head wore, before grabbing the zipper and starting to take it off. He broke the kiss, deciding that he had better things to do with his mouth.

The red head hissed softly, letting his hands move up and grab onto the material of the other's clothing. "I am new to this." He admitted, arching his body into the other. His legs moved and wrapped around the body before him. He shifted a little, hissing louder when he felt his vest fall against the bed.

"New?" The blond let his hands run over the shirt that he had uncovered lifting it over the younger man's head with some effort. His hands then moved down and quickly discarded the pants that the other wore, looking for nothing more then to rid the other of them for this quick night. He almost stopped at what he uncovered.

-Insert deleted sex scene here. Click on LJ link via profile.-

"Stay the night here and you can leave in the morning." He told the boy, closing his hues. He fell into a deep sleep quickly, his breathing evening out.

Shugo didn't need to be told twice. Closing his own hues, he sat there for a few minutes, before the fatigue caught up with him, and he passed out.

--

"We have it done sir." A man said, looking at his boss, a smirk on his face. He lowered his gaze to the floor, as he shifted his weight, holding his breath.

"Good." The boss didn't bother looking at the other, as he picked up a pen and wrote down the news. "I want to see them in action Mark." Waving, he dismissed the other, laughing softly, as he leaned back in his large chair.

"Yes sir." The man turned and left the room, heading back to his room for the night, thinking over what he would be working on next.

* * *

A/N: Updates are whenever. Review?


End file.
